Secangkir Kopi dan Pria Tanpa Nama
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU] Di sudut sebuah kedai kopi sederhana, laki-laki itu akan selalu duduk menyendiri dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan sepiring pastry yang menemani. Hal itu tidak pernah berubah seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. SasuNaruSasu untuk Eka. Sho-ai.
1. Naruto dan Kedai Kopi

**a/n: **fanfiksi request-an dari Eka yang baru sekarang bisa dipublish. Maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini, orz. Mungkin hanya 3 sampai 4 chapter saja. Tergantung seberapa banyak waktu yang saya punya untuk mengetik. At least, please enjoy and tell me what you think, okay? ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own nothing.

**Warnings:** shounen ai, AU, OOC&IC, dan sebagainya.

* * *

**Secangkir Kopi dan Pria Tanpa Nama**

**Chapter 1: Naruto dan Kedai Kopi**

* * *

Di sudut sebuah kedai kopi sederhana, laki-laki itu akan selalu duduk menyendiri. Hanya ditemani secangkir kopi hitam dengan sepiring _pastry_. Selama beberapa jam, laki-laki itu menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap layar komputer sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi yang terhidang di atas meja. Laki-laki itu akan mengangkat tangan dan meminta cangkirnya untuk kembali diisi ketika kopi itu sudah terasa dingin atau hampir habis.

Sosok itu bahkan terlihat tidak memedulikan setiap pasang mata dari gadis-gadis atau wanita yang berkunjung ke kedai kopi itu karena mengagumi paras tampan dan aura yang terkesan dingin darinya. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih diam dengan jemari yang menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer. Tidak terlihat atau berminat untuk sekadar menyunggingkan senyum ramah kepada siapapun. Bahkan laki-laki itu hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat saat pelayan menghidangkan pesanan di mejanya.

Dan ketika jam tua yang berada di dekat pemanggang biji kopi berdentang sebanyak enam kali, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu akan segera mematikan komputer, memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas jinjing sebelum berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayarkan apa yang telah dipesannya. Suara denting lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk akan mengiringi kepergian laki-laki itu.

Setiap hari, hal yang sama akan terulang seperti sebuah rutinitas biasa. Satu hari berubah menjadi dua hari, dua hari berubah menjadi satu minggu, dan ketika pada akhirnya satu bulan pun berlalu, hal yang sama tidak pernah berubah.

Setiap hari, jika ia berkunjung ke kedai kopi yang terletak di ujung jalan itu, ia akan menemukan laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut di tempat yang sama. Duduk sendirian dan sibuk dengan dunia sendiri tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Tidak sekalipun ia pernah melihat laki-laki tanpa nama itu membawa seseorang ke tempat ini—hanya sendirian sepanjang waktu. Ia juga tidak pernah mendengar sosok tersebut berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat; lebih banyak hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'hn' kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan laki-laki tersebut.

Terkadang ia bahkan berpikir jika sosok itu hanya memiliki beberapa kosa-kata yang bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan.

_Well_, ini adalah kali pertama baginya melihat orang seperti itu.

Dari tempat duduknya, beberapa meja dari tempat di mana sosok itu berada, sepasang iris biru cerahnya mengamati seorang pelayan wanita berjalan mendekati meja laki-laki tanpa nama itu. Rona merah terlihat dengan jelas di wajah pelayan tersebut ketika menanyakan pesanan laki-laki itu. Terlihat jelas pula pelayan tersebut ingin berlama-lama di sana sebelum pada akhirnya laki-laki pucat itu melayangkan tatapan tajam. Sekali lagi, wajah sang pelayan akan merona merah padam sebelum dengan terburu-buru menyiapkan pesanan.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar teriakan histeris yang samar dari arah dapur kedai kopi itu. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi didapatinya jika laki-laki tanpa nama itu berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"... U-Uzumaki-san?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia mendongakkan kepala perlahan. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah kecokelatannya mendapati seorang gadis beriris lavender berdiri di samping mejanya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana rona merah dengan cepat merambat di wajah gadis itu.

"Ah, Hyuuga-_sensei_!" serunya sembari berdiri, mempersiapkan sebuah kursi untuk gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia memenuhi panggilanku!"

Hyuuga Hinata menganggukkan kepala atas perkataannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dalam suara yang hampir berbisik. Beberapa saat kemudian, perbincangan mengenai karya terbaru gadis di hadapannya segera mengalir begitu saja.

Ia mungkin dulunya hanyalah seorang editor dari sebuah perusahaan kecil di kotanya. Namun menjadi editor untuk buku-buku sastra bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Ia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dengan penuh perjuangan. Ia harus mulai dari awal sampai pada akhirnya kemampuannya diakui sehingga berhasil bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di Tokyo. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak percaya jika saat ini dirinya menjadi editor untuk penulis semacam Hyuuga Hinata.

"B-bagaimana menurutmu, U-Uzumaki-san?"

Pemilik sepasang iris biru cerah itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan manuskrip di tangannya. Senyum kembali tersungging di wajah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa tulisan gadis di hadapannya sangat memuaskan. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum sedikit malu, menundukkan kepala dan menolak untuk menatapnya. Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mendengar suara dentang jam tua di sisi lain ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dengan cepat, matanya beralih ke arah meja di sudut ruangan dan mendapati laki-laki tanpa nama itu segera membereskan meja dan menjinjing tas di tangan kanannya. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama sebelum sosok asing itu menghilang di balik pintu kaca kedai kopi dengan suara lonceng yang merdu mengiringi kepergian laki-laki tersebut.

Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa mencegah senyum geli tersungging di wajahnya.

"A-apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, Uzumaki-san?"

Ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Hyuuga-_sensei_! Uh, aku hanya merasa jika... _well_, lupakan apa saja. Bukan sesuatu yang penting-_ttebayo_~!"

Dan ketika Hyuuga Hinata menganggukkan kepala namun masih dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut.

* * *

"EH!? SHISUI!?"

"Gezz! Jangan berteriak di kantorku, Naruto! Aku tidak tuli, kau tahu?"

Ia dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf dengan suara pelan kepada Senju Tsunade sebelum atasannya melemparkan botol sake ke arahnya. Wanita berdada besar itu mendengus pelan sembari menegak sake langsung dari botol. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa itu. Hanya saja sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana Tsunade bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa mabuk setelah menegak beberapa botol sake selama bekerja.

"Ne, apa kau serius dengan yang kaukatakan, Baachan?" ia bertanya masih dengan nada terkejut. "Shisui? Shisui-sensei yang 'itu'!?"

Tsunade kembali mendengus. "Memangnya ada berapa Shisui di tempat ini, Gaki?" wanita itu berbalik bertanya. "Tentu saja Shisui yang selama ini tidak pernah bosan kaubicarakan. Jadi... apa kau bersedia menerima pekerjaan itu?"

Kedua pupilnya dengan cepat melebar. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup seperti seekor ikan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya. Ia memang mendengar bahwa Hatake Kakashi yang sebelumnya bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan itu tengah mengambil cuti panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinyalah yang akan bertanggung jawab menggantikan laki-laki bermasker tersebut.

Di mata banyak orang, Shisui dikenal sebagai penulis yang berbakat. Banyak karya yang sudah dibuat sosok itu mendapat mengakuan dari banyak orang. Hanya saja, tidak banyak yang mengetahui sosok penulis itu. Setiap kali tulisan Shisui mendapat penghargaan, Hatake Kakashi-lah yang justru tampil di muka umum untuk menerima penghargaan tersebut. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar selentingan bahwa Shisui hanyalah nama pena dari seorang penulis yang sudah mempunyai nama besar dan terkenal di dunia penulisan. Hanya sebuah tokoh fiktif yang sengaja dibuat oleh seseorang. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan kabar tersebut. Hal yang terpenting baginya adalah kualitas tulisan sosok bernama Shisui itu.

Ia juga tidak pernah membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti dirinya akan menjadi editor dari Shisui, seorang penulis yang karya-karyanya sudah ia kumpulkan bahkan sebelum bekerja di perusahaan milik Tsunade. Ia selalu berharap jika suatu hari nanti dirinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk sekadar bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Tapi menjadi editor dari seorang Shisui, ini seperti sesuatu yang tidak pernah diharapkannya untuk terjadi.

"_Well?_ Bagaimana? Apa—"

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, Baachan!" potongnya terlebih dahulu sembari menepuk dadanya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin, _dattebayo_!"

Terlihat Senju Tsunade menyeringai ke arahnya. "Heh. Jangan terlalu sombong, Naruto. Jika kau melakukan pekerjaan kali ini dengan baik, kau akan kutunjuk untuk menangani karya selanjutnya dari Shisui. Tapi...," Tsunade terdiam sejenak, "jika pekerjaanmu mengecewakan, bersiaplah untuk dipecat."

Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Tsunade pasti sedang bercanda, bukan? Dipecat hanya karena melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Tidak... tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa pekerjaannya dipertaruhnya kepada sebuah cerita? Mungkin memang benar Shisui adalah penulis yang hebat, tapi dirinya juga tidak boleh diremehkan begitu saja!

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto." Ia kembali menatap wanita berdada besar di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bibirnya mengerucut mendengar gelak tawa yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Terlihat jelas jika saat ini Tsunade tengah bermain-main dengan mengancam akan memecatnya. "Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang editor, kau tahu? Lagi pula aku bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah memecat seseorang hanya karena melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tapi... harus kau tahu bahwa Shisui sedikit berbeda dengan penulis-penulis yang sudah kautangani sebelum ini."

"Huh?"

Wanita berambut pirang kotor itu menegak sake dari cawan sebelu mengisinya kembali. "Shisui adalah penulis yang tidak suka bertemu dengan editor yang menangani tulisannya. Dia lebih banyak membicarakan mengenai bukunya melalui _e-mail_ atau telepon. Dia tidak suka jika harus datang ke suatu tempat untuk berunding dengan editornya."

"Penulis yang sedikit aneh, huh?"

Tsunade tertawa pelan. Tangan kanan wanita itu bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas sebelum menyodorkan ke arahnya. "Mungkin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai masalah dengan hal itu. Selama penulis-penulisku mampu membuat karya yang hebat, aku tidak akan mengomentari perilaku mereka. Ah, itu adalah nomor telepon dan _e-mail_ dari Shisui. Kau bisa menghubunginya untuk menanyakan sejauh mana tulisannya selesai."

Sepasang iris biru cerahnya menatap deretan nomor telepon dan alamat _e-mail_ yang tertulis pada kertas di tangannya. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Apa tidak ada alamat rumah atau apapun, _Baachan_?"

"Untuk apa, huh? Kau ingin melihat langsung siapa Shisui itu?" Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng namun tahu hal itu sia-sia saja. Tsunade sangat tahu betapa sukanya ia terhadap tulisan Shisui. "Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Shisui tinggal, Gaki. Bahkan Kakashi pun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya."

Ia mengerjap pelan, mengedikkan bahu dan mengantongi kertas pemberian Tsunade. "Nah, lupakan saja apa yang kutanyakan tadi," katanya sembari berusaha beranjak dari tempat duduknya; mengembunyikan sedikit kekecewaan atas apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. "Aku akan melaporkan perkembangan pekerjaanku setelah aku berhasil menghubungi Shisui-_sensei_, kurasa?"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala singkat dan mengucapkan 'selamat bekerja' kepadanya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya sebelum menutup pintu kantor Tsunade. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya meremas secarik kertas di saku celananya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan sambil menapaki jalan menuju pemberhentian bus. Di atas langit, awan abu-abu gelap tampak menggantung. Ia hanya berharap tiba di apartemennya sebelum hujan tiba.

* * *

Ketika sudah memasuki apartemennya yang sangat sederhana, ia segera menggantungkan jaket bepergiannya pada gantungan di dekat pintu masuk. Berkali-kali menggerutu ketika merasakan helaian rambut pirang dan bahunya basah karena air hujan. Bisa-bisanya hujan turun begitu ia berjalan dari pemberhentian bus ke gedung apartemennya. Tidak bisakah hujan menunggu beberapa menit?

Ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan konyol. Sangat mustahil orang biasa seperti dirinya bisa memerintahkan hujan untuk tidak turun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebuah _cup _ramen dari lemari penyimpanan. Sementara menunggu ramen-nya matang, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil secarik kertas pemberian Tsunade beserta telepon genggam miliknya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit gugup ketika ingin menghubungi Shisui.

_What the hell!?_ Ia mengerutkan kening. Tidakkah ia terlihat menggelikan hanya karena gugup ketika ingin menghubungi penulis yang tulisannya akan ia sunting? Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bukan? Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya terjadi hanya dengan sebuah panggilan telepon?

Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat seperti bukan dirinya sekarang.

Dengan cepat, si pirang menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menekan deretan nomor telepon yang tertulis di atas kertas. Nada sambung segera terdengar begitu ia menempelkan telinga pada permukaan telepon genggamnya. Ia mendengar enam kali nada sambung sebelum teleponnya diangkat seseorang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya tengah menahan napas ketika mendengar suara bernada berat seorang laki-laki dari seberang telepon.

Huh?

"S-Shisui-_sensei?"_ Suaranya terdengar sedikit terbata sehingga membuatnya merutuk dalam hati. Ia berdeham pelan ketika tidak mendengar respon apapun dari laki-laki itu. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, editor yang bertugas menggantikan Hatake Kakashi."

Ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari seberang telepon sebelum Shisui mengatakan untuk apa ia menelepon. Dengan cepat ia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya ini tahu perkembangan tulisan yang harus disuntingnya. Telinganya sempat mendengar suara aliran air dari seberang telepon dan geraman pelan dari Shisui.

"Aku akan mengirimkan salinannya ke alamat _e-mail_-mu, Uzumaki," kata Shisui dengan nada datar. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan apapun; menyisakan nada panjang yang melengking.

Dalam diam, ia menatap layar telepon genggamnya tanpa berkedip seperti berharap jika sambungan telepon belum terputus. Namun begitu matanya terpaku pada _wallpaper_ dari seekor rubah bermata merah yang balas menatapnya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi. Si pirang menggeram pelan, membanting telepon genggamnya pada permukaan meja. Sungguh, ia belum pernah merasa tidak dihargai seperti ini! Bagaimana mungkin ia yang sudah bersusah payah untuk bersikap sopan diperlakukan seperti tadi!? Bukankah sangat tidak sopan menutup telepon begitu saja, huh!?

"_Che, bastard,_" gumamnya kepada telepon genggam di sampingnya seolah-olah benda itu adalah Shisui; melupakan begitu saja kekaguman yang dimilikinya kepada penulis itu hanya karena sikap tidak sopan yang diterimanya barusan. Diraihnya ramen yang sudah matang tidak jauh darinya dan menyantap makanan itu dengan geram. Persetan dengan orang yang tidak punya sopan santun semacam Shisui, pikirnya sembari kembali menyeduh satu _cup _ramen lagi.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, ia menerima draft tulisan dari Shisui yang dikirimkan ke alamat _e-mail_-nya. Ia mencoba tidak memikirkan dari mana laki-laki itu mendapatkan alamat _e-mail _-nya. Setelah memesan segelas besar _moccha _dingin dari seorang pelayan, ia mulai mencari sebuah meja kosong di kedai kopi itu.

Namun sayangnya, hari ini ia tidak cukup beruntung. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kedai kopi, ia tidak melihat satupun meja yang bisa ditempatinya. Semua meja tampak sudah penuh. Di sisi lain tempat itu, ia melihat sekumpulan remaja yang menggabungkan beberapa meja sehingga mereka bisa menggelilingi meja panjang itu. Ia mendesah pelan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah meja di sudut ruangan.

Laki-laki tanpa nama itu sudah berada di sana, menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dengan pandangan yang tidak teralih sedikit pun dari layar komputer. Kursi di hadapan laki-laki itu nampak tidak berpenghuni.

Selama beberapa saat, ia menimbang apakah baik jika dirinya mendekati laki-laki itu dan bergabung di meja yang sama atau apakah sebaiknya ia kembali ke kantor dan melakukan pekerjaannya di sana. Tapi setelah mengingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja dengan Jiraiya yang selalu memintanya menjadi editor cerita dewasa pria tua itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan enggan, ia berjalan mendekati meja di sudut ruangan dan berdeham pelan; berhasil menarik perhatian laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

Sepasang iris oniks segera menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlihat bingung sehingga tanpa sadar menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berkali-kali berniat mengatakan sesuatu namun setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya seperti tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Erm..."

Laki-laki di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis seperti tengah menunggungnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia mendecakkan lidah atas sikap konyol dirinya. Namun apa yang dilakukannya seperti sudah membuat laki-laki tanpa nama itu salah mengerti.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" desis laki-laki di hadapannya dengan suara bernada dingin. Ia meneguk ludah dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala.

"Uh, bisakah aku duduk di sini?" ujarnya, tampak tidak yakin. "Aku tidak menemukan meja kosong di tempat ini. _Well_, itupun jika kau tidak keberatan aku bergabung."

Pemilik iris oniks itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, membuatnya berniat ingin pergi dari tempat itu sebelum melihat bagaimana laki-laki tersebut perlahan membereskan buku-buku yang terbuka di atas meja dan memberinya setengah bagian meja persegi itu. Ia segera menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi kosong. Dilihatnya laki-laki tanpa nama itu memutar bosan kedua mata sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada layar komputer. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu seperti tidak memedulikan keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu.

Ia tidak berkomentar mengenai sikap laki-laki tersebut dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Segera saja, tulisan Shisui menjadi satu-satunya hal yang diperhatikannya sepanjang sore itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari laki-laki yang duduk di seberang meja membereskan barang-barang dan berjalan menjauhinya.

**To be continued**

* * *

Saya akan update lagi Sabtu (1 Desember 2012) depan. Tapi jika mau update ASAP, silahkan tinggalkan review untuk fanfiksi ini :D


	2. Sasuke dan Sepiring Scone

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** shounen ai, AU, OOC&IC, un-betaed, etc.

* * *

**Secangkir Kopi dan Pria Tanpa Nama**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke dan Sepiring Scone**

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang tidak disukainya. Ada banyak hal pula yang selalu coba dihindarinya. Namun dari banyak hal tersebut, ada satu yang sangat tidak disukai dan bahkan selalu dicoba untuk dihindarinya. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dan bersinggungan dengan hal tersebut. Tidak sedikit pun.

"_Otouto."_

Perlahan dan dengan enggan, ia mendongakkan kepala dari layar komputer di atas meja. Hanya ekspresi wajah datar yang diperlihatkannya ketika sepasang oniks miliknya mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dikuncir berdiri di samping mejanya. Sorot dari iris mata yang sama menatapnya dalam diam. Perlu waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang mata hitam kelam itu sebelum mengalihkan kembali pada apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Itachi?"

Ia tidak mau repot-repot memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan 'Aniki' ataupun 'kakak' walau masih mengingat jika sampai kapanpun juga, darah yang sama juga mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia juga sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bersopan-santun pada laki-laki itu atau sebagainya. Di matanya, Itachi sama saja dengan orang-orang yang berada di kedai kopi ini—hanya orang luar yang tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupannya.

"Tidak ada pelukan yang kau berikan kepada kakak laki-lakimu ini, Sasuke?"

Ia ingin berkata tidak, akan tetapi bibirnya menolak untuk bergerak. Ia memilih untuk diam dengan jemari tangan yang mulai menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer. Sempat melirik sekilas dari sudut matanya dan melihat bagaimana Itachi menarik sebuah kursi kosong di seberang meja dan memesan minuman pada pelayan yang menghampiri mejanya. Ia ingin menyuruh Itachi untuk pergi dan tidak perlu menemuinya lagi. Namun sekali lagi, entah mengapa, bibirnya enggan untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Mungkin lebih baik jika ia beranggapan Itachi tidak berada di sekitarnya. Bukankah itu yang biasa ia lakukan jika seseorang mencoba mendekatinya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi, sosok yang dulu sangat dikaguminya. Ia bahkan masih ingat—ketika masih kecil—bagaimana dirinya yang ingin sekali seperti Itachi.

Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya dengan cukup kuat sembari menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis kesakitan.

"_Otousan_ menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu."

Benarkah? Ah, ia tidak yakin akan kata-kata Itachi. Orang itu menanyakan keberadaan dirinya? Sungguh, tidak adakah alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari itu? Ia sangat tahu bahwa hal tersebut sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Fugaku, laki-laki dengan ego dan harga diri tinggi, merindukan anak yang sudah diusir seperti dirinya.

Anak yang diusir dari rumah hanya karena orientasi seksualnya yang tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya sebuah kebohongan, Itachi," ia berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari komputer di hadapannya. "Uchiha Fugaku tidak mungkin menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak peduli apakah aku masih hidup ataukah mati di atas tumpukan sampah. Mengapa kau menghentikan basa-basi tidak berguna ini dan pergi dari hadapanku?"

"Sasuke—"

Tapi ia yang tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Itachi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan begitu saja semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tanpa melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut panjang itu, ia berjalan menuju kasir, membayarkan dua cangkir kopi hitam dan sepiring _scone_ sebelum meninggalkan kedai kopi itu.

Langkah kakinya lebar menyusuri jalan setapak yang amat dikenalinya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, ia mendengar Itachi berseru memanggilnya dan berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia sempat menyeberangi jalan.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berseru tanpa peduli jika saat ini pejalan kaki di sekitar mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan. "Bisakah kau mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan dan tidak bersikap seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Sepasang oniks miliknya melihat Itachi mendesah pelan namun masih menolak melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Bahu laki-laki itu merosot seketika. Ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Itachi yang seperti ini. Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan sikap seolah-olah pasrah atau bingung seperti sekarang. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu pasti akan memperlihatkan sikap seorang penerus dari keluarga Uchiha yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Fugaku di depan semua orang. Terkadang karena hal itu pula ia membenci Itachi. Ia membenci Itachi karena membuatnya sama sekali tidak berharga di mata Fugaku.

"Pulanglah." Nada suara Itachi terdengar tidak yakin. "Otousan menginginkanmu untuk kembali. Dia ingin kau pulang ke rumah—"

"Dan menikahi gadis pilihannya?" potongnya terlebih dahulu dengan kedua matanya berkilat marah atas apa yang dikatakan Itachi. "Tidak, Itachi. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu seperti apa yang diharapkan Fugaku. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menikahi gadis pilihannya. Daripada kau merepotkan dirimu meyakinkanku untuk pulang, lebih baik kau saja yang menikahi gadis itu."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Otouto."

Ia mendecakkan lidah sembari mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Itachi. "Oh, aku lupa jika kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia jika kuingat," ejeknya tanpa peduli bagaimana Itachi sedikit mengernyit. Tanpa berniat untuk membuang waktu dengan laki-laki di hadapannya, ia menyentak tangan Itachi, berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

Ia sempat berpikir jika Itachi masih berkeras membujuknya untuk kembali ke rumah itu ketika merasakan sentuhan pada bahunya. Tapi begitu ia membalikkan tubuh, kerutan samar muncul di keningnya karena tidak menemukan Itachi berdiri di belakangnya namun sosok laki-laki berambut pirang cerah yang tampak sedikit bingung.

Tentu saja ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak seminggu yang lalu, laki-laki pirang itu selalu duduk di meja yang sama dengannya walau sudah beberapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak suka dengan keberadaan laki-laki tersebut. Tapi setiap hari, selama satu minggu terakhir, laki-laki itu pasti akan mengatakan tidak ada salahnya bergabung dengannya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk sendirian seperti orang yang tidak punya teman.

Ah, betapa ia ingin menertawakan kata-kata laki-laki asing tersebut. Teman? Hah! Ia tidak membutuhkan semua itu sama seperti dirinya yang tidak membutuhkan sebuah keluarga. Sampai sekarang pun ia bisa hidup tanpa kedua hal tersebut, bukan? Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak akan berubah setelah si pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" si pirang bertanya sehingga membuatnya menatap kedua iris sebiru lautan itu selama beberapa saat. Ia sedikit yakin jika si pirang mendengar perdebatannya dengan Itachi atau setidaknya melihat bagaimana ia berinteraksi dengan laki-laki itu. "Aku melihatmu tadi. Bukankah orang yang bersamamu tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi? Kalian terlihat bertengkar jadi kupikir kau memerlukan bantuan."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun."

Laki-laki di hadapannya tampak tidak terkejut dan hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ma~ jangan berkata seperti itu! Ada saatnya seseorang pasti membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain-_ttebayo~_!"

Ia menatap laki-laki pirang itu tanpa berkedip. Tidakkah apa yang didengarnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal? Dan mengapa di antara semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, justru si pirang itu yang datang menghampirinya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sudah merupakan hobi laki-laki itu dengan mencampuri urusan orang lain?

"Dobe." Suaranya lebih berupa bisikan namun ketika melihat bagaimana pupil laki-laki di depannya melebar, ia tahu si pirang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki itu, ia membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

"HEI! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, T-Teme! Oi!"

Ia tidak berniat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan si pirang; lebih memilih berjalan kembali menuju apartemen miliknya.

Dan tiga hari kemudian, sama seperti rutinitasnya setiap hari, ia tengah mendudukkan diri di meja di sudut ruangan ketika seorang pelayan wanita meletakkan sepiring _scone_ di samping cangkir kopinya yang setengah kosong. Dalam diam, ia menatap wanita berambut pirang yang wajahnya sedikit memerah dan menunggu penjelasan wanita itu. Ia tidak pernah memesan sepiring _scone_ sehingga merupakan kesalahan wanita itu meletakkan penganan tersebut di atas mejanya.

"Laki-laki di sana ingin mentraktirmu," wanita itu berujar sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke sebuah meja di seberang ruangan. Ia mencoba tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya ketika mendapati sosok si pirang, yang tengah duduk dengan kaki disilangkan, melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah kecokelatan sosok tersebut.

"Kembalikan kepada orang itu."

Pelayan wanita di sampingnya tampak bingung; membuatnya menghela napas panjang sembari mendorong sepiring _scone_ menjauh.

"Katakan pada orang itu aku tidak membutuhkan kebaikan hatinya," ujarnya dengan nada dingin. "Dan jika orang itu berkeras menyuruhmu kembali, kau boleh mengambilnya."

Selama beberapa saat, sang pelayan hanya berdiri diam namun ketika sepasang iris hitam kelamnya menatap tajam, wanita itu dengan cepat mengambil sepiring _scone _dan meletakkan pada nampan yang dibawa. Lewat sudut matanya, ia mengamati pelayan wanita itu berjalan ke arah si pirang dan berbicara dalam suara rendah. Ia melihat kerutan muncul di kening si pirang sebelum laki-laki itu menatapnya. Ia memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada lembaran _microsoft word_ yang tampak kosong.

Ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun pada halaman kosong di hadapannya ketika merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Sembari menggeram pelan, ia melayangkan tatapan pada sang pengganggu. Terlihat sosok si pirang berdiri dengan sepiring _scone _ di tangan. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, si pirang mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di hadapannya sambil mendorong piring kaca ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan—"

"Ne, ne, Teme! Tidak baik menolak kebaikan seseorang, kau tahu? Itu bisa membuat seseorang tersinggung—_ttebayo_~!"

Ia hanya mendengus pelan namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Jemari tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas _keyboard _komputer sembari berusaha tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan si pirang di hadapannya. ia bahkan mengabaikan decak pelan atau bagaimana sosok itu mencoba mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

Tidak tahukah jika saat ini dirinya tengah sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh urusan yang tidak penting? Tidakkah si pirang—

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaulakukan, huh?"

Ekspresi ingin tahu terlukis jelas di wajah kecokelatan itu ketika si pirang tiba-tiba saja mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya; mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukannya dari atas komputer. Dengan cepat, kedua tangan pucatnya bergerak menutup benda elektronik di atas meja sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Iris oniksnya berkilat marah, merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Tapi sosok di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terlihat menyadari apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Si pirang hanya diam dengan kepala yang ditelengkan ke kanan seolah-olah menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Pada akhirnya, ia mendecakkan lidah dan menyisiri helaian rambut hitamnya dengan jemari tangan sebelum menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi; melupakan sejenak jika nanti malam ia harus menyerahkan naskah kepada editor barunya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Dobe?" Ia memberi penekanan di kata terakhir yang membuat kedua mata si pirang melebar. Laki-laki di hadapannya melayangkan cibiran yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikannya. "_Well?_"

Bibir si pirang mengerucut. "Aku hanya ingin kau menerima _scone_ yang kubelikan. Hanya itu tapi kau malah tidak mengacuhkanku."

"Tapi jika aku menerimanya, apa kau akan berhenti menggangguku, huh?"

Terlihat si pirang membuka mulut namun setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Kerutan muncul di kening laki-laki di hadapannya sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa terlibat dalam situasi konyol seperti ini di mana ada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditemuinya selalu saja mengganggunya.

"Oke," si pirang berkata dengan suara pelan; membuatnya menatap heran ke arah sosok tersebut. "Lupakan jika aku berniat mentraktirmu sepiring _scone_."

Dan ia hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya ketika melihat si pirang mengambil kembali piring berisi beberapa potong _scone_ sembari berjalan menjauhi mejanya menuju ke arah seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang berdiri di depan pintu kedai kopi.

* * *

Laki-laki tanpa nama itu tidak datang lagi hari ini sama seperti kemarin dan dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja ia yang tidak tahu mengapa laki-laki tersebut tidak terlihat di kedai kopi ini tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama laki-laki tanpa nama itu, ingat? Mereka bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah mengingat tidak ada perkenalan resmi di antara mereka. Ia hanya memanggil laki-laki berkulit pucat itu dengan 'Teme' dan 'Bastard' tanpa tahu nama kecil atau nama keluarga laki-laki itu.

"Apa ada yang salah, Uzumaki-san?"

Sepasang iris safirnya kini tertuju kepada sosok Hyuuga Hinata sebelum seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Sembari menggelengkan kepala singkat, ia menyerahkan tumpukan manuskrip yang berisi coretan tangannya dan mulai menjelaskan bagian mana yang harus diperbaiki gadis itu.

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak merasa jika semakin banyak orang yang datang ke kedai kopi itu untuk mengejar waktu makan siang yang terlewat atau sekadar berkumpul bersama. Sekali lagi, setelah Hyuuga Hinata meninggalkannya, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke meja di sudut ruangan.

Kali ini ia tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan komputer ditemani secangkir kopi. Tidak. Sepasang iris safirnya menemukan dua gadis berseragam sekolah tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Sesekali kedua gadis itu terkikik pelan sembari menatap layar telepon genggam. Ia mendesah pelan, mengerling ke arah jam tua di dekat alat pemanggang biji kopi. Jam itu tengah berdentang—menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Ia yang tahu bahwa laki-laki tanpa nama itu tidak akan datang untuk kali ini memutuskan untuk pergi. Ditatapnya layar telepon genggamnya sendiri. Shisui-_sensei_ sudah mengiriminya naskah dari novel terbaru yang harus disuntingnya dan ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus menghubungi sang penulis untuk membahas naskah tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya ke Tsunade?

"Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya," ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum menganggukkan kepala; tampak puas dengan keputusannya. Dengan cepat matanya menelusuri kontak pada teleponnya untuk menemukan nomor Shisui. Nada sambung kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Entah mengapa, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya ketika menunggu Shisui mengangkat telepon darinya. Mengapa ia terdengar seperti seorang remaja yang tengah menunggu kekasihnya menjawab telepon? Hah! Ia sudah bukan remaja lagi dan tidak seharusnya bersikap demikian. Dan lagi, mengapa Shisui tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya?

Sepasang iris safirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan ketika nada sambung itu digantikan dengan suara operator yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan pesan dan menghubungi lagi nanti. Ia mendecakkan lidah, menutup telepon genggamnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh dari pejalan kaki di sekitarnya yang mendengar dirinya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dari kedai kopi menuju apartemennya. Ia bahkan melemparkan begitu saja tas punggungnya ke sudut ruangan.

Ia tidak tahu mengerti mengapa Shisui yang tidak mengangkat telepon darinya segera membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

_Damn..._ ia sungguh tidak bersikap sebagaimana biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa menghubungi Shisui, Naruto?! Apa—"

Ia memilih untuk segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan mengernyit ketika mendengar Tsunade mulai berteriak di dalam ruangan sempit itu daripada membuat telinganya berdenging tidak nyaman. Begitu memastikan bahwa wanita berdada besar tersebut berhenti berteriak, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi terdekat dengan kedua mata yang menatap tajam ke arah wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak, huh?" cibirnya. "Kau bahkan membuat orang-orang di luar kantor ini bisa mendengar teriakanmu, Baachan."

Wanita berambut pirang kotor itu menggeram pelan, menyambar botol sake di atas meja dan menegak isinya sampai habis. Ia kembali mengernyit ketika Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan menggunakan botol sake yang kosong.

"Aku sedang panik, kau tahu?" Tsunade berkilah. "Kau tiba-tiba datang ke sini dan mengatakan jika Shisui tidak bisa dihubungi sementara kita sudah harus menyerahkan naskah ke percetakan paling lambat besok pagi! Aku bahkan belum sempat memeriksa apa yang dibuat Shisui, Gaki!"

_Well_, hal seperti ini bukanlah pertama kali dilihatnya di kantor ini. Bukan pertama kali juga Tsunade berteriak kepada editor yang bekerja untuk wanita itu mengenai isi naskah ataupun semua urusan dengan percetakan. Tapi beruntungnya, ia belum pernah diteriaki oleh wanita itu setidaknya sebelum dirinya menjadi editor Shisui.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak bisa menghubungi Shisui?"

"Tiga hari lalu, kurasa," ia menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi sejak mengatakan bahwa akulah yang akan menjadi editor Shisui kali ini dan itu sudah dua minggu lalu. Terakhir kali aku menerima _e-mail_ darinya adalah empat hari lalu. Aku tidak tahu kabarnya lagi sejak saat itu."

Tsunade memijat kening dan kembali menegak sake langsung dari botol. Ia yang masih menyayangi nyawanya sendiri tidak terlihat ingin mengganggu wanita itu. Ia memilih hanya mengamati Tsunade yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sembari menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas.

"Kau bisa menemukan Shisui di alamat ini," Tsunade berkata kepadanya dengan tangan yang menyodorkan secarik kertas yang dengan ragu diambilnya. "Ambil segera naskah yang sudah kau revisi dari Shisui dan segera bawa padaku. Aku akan mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan percetakan agar diberikan tenggang sampai besok siang."

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua iris safirnya menatap kertas yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu tidaklah jauh apartemennya.

Perlu waktu satu jam lebih baginya untuk menemukan alamat yang dimaksudkan Tsunade sehingga membuatnya tiba di tempat itu saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Lagi-lagi kerutan muncul di keningnya ketika menatap sebuah gedung apartemen tinggi di dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa gedung apartemen yang akan dimasukinya berada tidak jauh dari kedai kopi itu. Bahkan bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki beberapa menit saja.

Huh? Kebetulankah?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran itu. Walaupun tempat tinggal Shisui dan kedai kopi itu berjarak sangat dekat, lantas tidak membuat ada hubungannya sama sekali, bukan?

Yeah. Tidak ada hubungannya.

Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan memasuki pintu gedung apartemen itu dan mencari di lantai mana Shisui berada. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, ia sudah mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat lumpur.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara yang berasal dari balik pintu tersebut. Apakah Shisui ada di dalam ataukah tidak, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja merasa gugup ketika ingin mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

_Damn..._ lagi-lagi ia bersikap aneh seperti ini. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap aneh hanya karena sosok Shisui yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya?

Ia mengusap jemari tangannya yang mendadak mengeluarkan keringat pada permukaan pakaiannya sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak terdengar apapun dari dalam sebelum terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Ia meneguk ludah paksa mengamati pintu yang mulai terbuka; memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki yang sudah pernah ditemuinya.

"Uh, Teme?" ia bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam nada suaranya. Kedua pupilnya masih melebar ketika otaknya segera memproses apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat di hadapannya terlebih setelah menyadari ada luka memar di sudut bibir laki-laki tanpa nama tersebut.

"K-Kau Shisui-sensei?!"

Laki-laki tanpa—tidak, Shisui tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya memandangnya dalam diam sembari menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau Uzumaki. Editor baruku."

Walau apa yang dikatakan Shisui adalah sebuah pernyataan, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menganggukkan kepala. Shisui tidak terlihat terkejut. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu hanya melayangkan tatapan skeptis dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Err, _well_, aku mendapatkan alamatmu dari Tsunade karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi dan naskahmu harus sudah masuk percetakan besok pagi. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Hn."

"Huh?"

Terdengar Shisui mendecakkan lidah. Tanpa mengatakan apapun membuka pintu apartemen itu lebih lebar; mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Kedua matanya segera teredar ke seluruh penjuru apartemen sementara Shisui tampak berkutat dengan komputer; benda elektronik yang sama yang selalu dibawa Shisui ke kedai kopi.

Apartemen dengan satu kamar itu terlihat rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan apartemen sederhananya. Benda-benda diletakkan pada tempatnya. Tidak ada pakaian atau bekas _cup _ramen yang berserakan di atas lantai. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika tidak menemukan satu foto pun ditempat itu. Dinding berwarna putih pucat tersebut hanya dihiasi dengan lukisan abstrak tanpa ada figura foto yang digantung. Ia memilih tidak menanyakan hal itu sama seperti dengan luka memar pada sudut bibir Shisui.

"Jadi, apa Shisui itu nama aslimu?" ia angkat bicara setelah keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka jika di sekitarnya sepi seperti sekarang. "Atau hanya sebuah nama pena?"

"Hanya nama pena," Shisui (atau siapapun nama laki-laki itu) menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar komputer.

"Lalu siapa namamu, Sensei?"

Sepasang iris biru cerahnya melihat gerakan tangan Shisui berhenti seketika. Laki-laki itu melihatnya melalui balik bahu. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu Shisui mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke," ujar laki-laki itu dengan suara pelan.

Dan cengiran lebar pun segera terukir di wajahnya. "Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-_sensei_!" serunya yang tidak memedulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak senang.

* * *

Sejak berusia sepuluh tahun, ia sudah berhenti untuk mencoba membuat perhatian Fugaku tertuju kepadanya. Mungkin jika dirinya menyadari bahwa Fugaku tidak akan pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia bisa berhenti lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah belajar setiap malam hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap ulangan. Ia tidak perlu mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Fugaku ketika dirinya hanya ingin mendapatkan pujian dari apa yang didapatkan.

Di mata seorang Uchiha Fugaku, ia sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi—walau sekecil apapun—Fugaku pasti akan selalu menaruh perhatian lebih dibandingkan dengannya. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi seolah-olah memiliki posisi lebih penting di mata Fugaku. Mengapa dirinya seperti hanya bayang-bayang dari Itachi.

Dan melakukan hal yang dibenci Fugaku menjadi pelampiasannya saat itu.

Ia membiarkan nilai-nilai ulangannya mendapat nilai merah. Bukan karena ia tidak mempelajari apa yang akan diberikan. Tidak. Tanpa perlu repot-repot belajar pun ia pasti bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Ia dengan sengaja tidak menjawab setengah lebih soal-soal ulangan. Ia juga dengan sengaja melepaskan peringkat pertama yang disandangnya selama ini.

Semua itu untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Fugaku.

Tapi kenyataannya, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak peduli. Fugaku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya. Berkali-kali ia hanya akan mendapat tatapan dingin dari kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya sama sekali tidak berarti di hadapan Fugaku sehingga membuatnya melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar melupakan prestasi belajarnya. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah ketika berusia lima belas tahun atau mencoba merokok dan melakukan hal-hal yang remaja pada umumnya lakukan.

Dan klimaksnya, ia mengatakan kepada Fugaku mengenai orientasi seksualnya yang lebih memilih laki-laki ketika laki-laki itu—dengan sepihak—mengatakan kepadanya mengenai seorang gadis yang akan dinikahkan untuknya.

Pukulan pada rahang adalah hal yang diterimanya dari laki-laki itu. Berkali-kali Fugaku memukul dan menendang tubuhnya sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia tidak diterima lagi di rumah itu. Malam itu juga adalah malam terakhirnya di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Menjadi seorang penulis pun bukanlah sesuatu yang dipikirkan akan menjadi pekerjaan utamanya setelah keluar dari rumah itu. Awalnya hanya sekadar mencoba untuk mengirimkan naskah cerita pendeknya kepada Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka jika wanita berambut pirang kotor itu menyukai tulisannya dan mempekerjakannya sebagai penulis tetap.

"... Sudah selesai?"

Sudut matanya mengerling ke arah si pirang—Uzumaki—yang menumpukan dagu di atas meja kerjanya. Laki-laki dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum ia memilih mengalihkan perhatian pada layar komputer. Jemari tangannya masih sibuk memberikan sentuhan akhir pada naskahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku suka setiap tulisan yang sudah kaubuat."

"Hn."

"Sungguh! Aku bahkan mengoleksi setiap buku yang kautulis. Bahkan buku pertamamu yang _limited edition_ itu aku punya. Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya mendapatkan buku itu."

"Hn."

"Che. Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan tidak memakai 'hn' itu, huh?"

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan—_ttebayo_~!"

Ia hampir saja menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum. Hampir jika tidak ingat hal itu mungkin akan membuat Uzumaki tidak berhenti mengganggunya. Selama beberapa saat, ia berusaha mengabaikan si pirang dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa suara nyaring laki-laki itu tidak terdengar lagi. Dan ketika sadar, sepasang iris hitamnya menemukan sosok sang editor tertidur di kursi berlengan dengan kepala yang terkulai dalam posisi aneh. Helaian rambut pirang keemasan tampak menutupi wajah kecokelatan itu.

Ia mendesah pelan, antara ragu apakah harus membangunkan laki-laki itu atau tidak. Uzumaki terlihat tertidur lelap sampai tidak menyadari dirinya yang kini berdiri di samping sosok tersebut.

"Uzumaki," ia akhirnya berkata setelah teringat si pirang mengatakan mengenai Tsunade yang belum melakukan pemeriksaan akhir pada tulisannya. "Uzumaki."

Si pirang menggeliat di kursinya sebelum membuka mata dan menguap. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihat tingkah polos sang editor yang mengerjapkan mata dan menatap bingung kepadanya sebelum menanyakan siapa dirinya

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Ah! Aku—"

Ia tidak membiarkan laki-laki di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu. Disodorkannya sebuah _compact disk_ dan lembaran naskah kepada sang editor sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia perlu sedikit istirahat. Uzumaki terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sensei," si pirang berkata dengan nada parau sembari menguap beberapa kali. Ia tidak yakin apakah editor-nya bisa menemui Tsunade dengan selamat setelah melihat Uzumaki yang berjalan dengan sedikit limbung. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi, ia melihat Uzumaki ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sekali lagi pemilik iris safir itu nampak enggan menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia membungkuk singkat untuk sekadar bersopan santun sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya; luput melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah sang editor.

**To be continued**

* * *

Terima kasih atas review-nya, Kawan~! Update selanjutnya untuk fanfiksi ini adalah tanggal 15 Desember 2012. Jadi, sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi~. Ayo-ayo, yang kemarin hanya sebagai silent reader atau hanya nge-fave dan alert, review-nya masih saya tunggu ;)


	3. Seekor Burung dan Langit Biru

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, AU, OOC&IC, un-betaed, etc.

"_Italic"_: past

* * *

**Secangkir Kopi dan Pria Tanpa Nama**

**Chapter 3: Seekor Burung dan Langit Biru**

* * *

"_Kau sama sekali tidak berharga di mataku, Sasuke. Kau bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Tidak sedikit pun. Kau adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada di keluarga Uchiha."_

Ia masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Uchiha Fugaku saat pertemuan terakhir mereka. Kata-kata bernada dingin itu seolah-olah membuat tubuhnya seperti disiram oleh air es. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Udara meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan cepat; membuat dadanya sesak dan tidak mampu bernapas dengan baik. Ia bahkan merasakan telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Walau sekeras apapun berusaha, ia tidak bisa menyangkal kata-kata yang diucapkan laki-laki itu membawa pengaruh besar baginya.

Ia sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya menatap Fugaku dengan dingin. Ia ingat kedua tangannya terkepal erat sembari menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah laki-laki itu saat Fugaku kembali mengungkit permasalahan mengenai gadis dari keluarga Haruno yang ingin dinikahkan untuknya dan mengatakan agar dirinya menghentikan 'pemberontakan' kecilnya.

Dan ia harusnya sudah menyangka bahwa saat kembali menolak kata-kata Fugaku untuk menikahi gadis itu, Fugaku akan memberikan reaksi yang tidak menyenangkan. Sebuah pukulan pada sudut bibirnya adalah hal yang ia dapatkan ketika perdebatan mereka berubah menjadi pertengkaran.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ibunya hari itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia datang saat keesokan harinya karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu berpapasan dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sepasang oniks miliknya menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Luka lebam di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Fugaku kini hanya berupa bercak kekuningan. Ia tidak lagi merasakan perih atau sakit dari bekas luka tersebut seperti seminggu yang lalu. Beruntung baginya apa yang dilakukan Fugaku hanya memukul wajahnya.

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Uchiha Fugaku. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas bahwa laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ingin mempunyai hubungan dengan orang sepertinya—orang yang mempunyai kecenderungan menyukai sesama jenis? Bukankah Fugaku sendiri yang mengusirnya dari rumah itu dan tidak lagi menganggap keberadaannya? Fugaku bahkan terlihat tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir di jalanan sebagai seorang gelandangan.

Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang—setelah beberapa tahun berlalu—Fugaku tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu kehidupannya? Bukankah ia tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi dengan keluarga itu?

Ia tidak berhenti untuk memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu pikirannya. Berkali-kali, pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dan mengusiknya. Ia bahkan merasakan amarahnya meninggi setiap kali ingatan-ingatan dari masa lalu kembali menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia mendecak pelan sebelum mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Dengan enggan menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa lama di samping meja kerjanya; menatap sebuah majalah yang terbuka di atas meja. Sepasang oniksnya secara otomatis membaca deretan kalimat yang menjadi _headline _artikel itu sembari mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya kala mengingat sosok si pirang yang datang kemarin sore membawa majalah tersebut. Ia masih tidak melupakan cengiran bodoh yang terlukis di wajah kecokelatan itu ketika mengucapkan selamat karena buku terbarunya mendapat penghargaan. Editornya bahkan secara terang-terangan mengatakan betapa dirinya menyesal tidak datang ke acara penghargaan itu.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah pertama kalinya. Sudah beberapa kali ia selalu menolak tawaran Hatake Kakashi untuk datang ke acara seperti itu. Biarlah orang lain saja yang mewakili dirinya untuk menerima penghargaaan tersebut. Toh tidak akan ada bedanya, bukan? Ada atau tidaknya dirinya di acara tersebut sama sekali tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apapun. Lagi pula, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara manis dan ramah hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para penggemarnya.

Berbicara mengenai penggemar, pikirannya kembali tertuju ke sosok editor pirangnya yang datang kemarin sore; mengatakan akan tetap menjadi editor dari buku terbarunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendecak. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai cara kerja sang Uzumaki. Ia hanya tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan tahan dengan sikap dan suara berisik si pirang yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin meninggalkan dirinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan bertingkah kekanakan hanya karena ia tidak berniat menandatangani semua karyanya yang dikoleksi oleh si pirang.

"_Ini adalah sedikit kesempatan yang kumiliki, Teme!"_ kata si pirang kepadanya dengan lengan yang penuh berisi buku-buku koleksi. _"Aku mungkin tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk meminta tanda tangan darimu, kau tahu."_

Dan ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu setelah Uzumaki tidak henti-hentinya merengek dengan bibir mengerucut seperti anak kecil. Ia sangat yakin jika Uzumaki tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya sebelum menandatangani buku-buku milik laki-laki itu.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut hitamnya sebelum mendudukkan diri di depan komputer yang menyala. Kedua oniksnya menatap lembaran Microsoft Word selama beberapa saat sembari memikirkan apa yang harus diketiknya.

Cerita apa yang harus dibuatnya sekarang untuk karya terbarunya?

Tsunade memang tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang ditulisnya selama cerita itu laku di pasaran. Ia bebas menulis apapun yang ia suka selama ceritanya bisa dijual. Semua kebebasan itu ada di tangannya.

Tapi apa arti 'kebebasan' itu sendiri?

"_Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Itachi, Sasuke."_

"_Apapun yang kaulakukan, hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah Itachi lakukan. Selamanya kau akan hidup di balik bayang-bayang Itachi."_

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Fugaku. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kenangan di masa lalu itu kembali menyeruak di kepalanya seperti rekaman dari kaset yang rusak. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika saat ini tubuhnya bergetar saat teringat akan sikap dingin yang diterimanya dari Uchiha Fugaku—ayah kandungnya sendiri—hanya karena kegagalan kecil yang diperbuatnya.

Uchiha Fugaku tidak akan pernah memandangnya. Ia tahu hal itu. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengakui keberadaan Itachi. Fugaku lebih menganggap Itachi sebagai anak dibandingkan dengannya. Sudah lama ia mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja, setiap kali teringat dengan hal tersebut, ia tidak bisa mencegah perasaan seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum tak terlihat menggerogoti dirinya. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin besar; menyebabkan sebuah lubang menganga muncul di dalam hatinya.

Apakah sebuah 'kebebasan' itu?

Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah mengenal kekebasan. Hidupnya selalu terikat dengan setiap peraturan yang dibuat Fugaku. Apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu adalah peraturan mutlak yang harus selalu diikutinya. Ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun untuk sekadar mengemukakan apa yang diinginkannya karena Fugaku tidak akan mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar. Fugaku menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya, di mana ia harus bersekolah atau dengan siapa ia harus bergaul.

Terus menerus seperti itu sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti seekor burung di dalam sebuah sangkar emas; seekor burung yang merindukan bagaimana rasanya terbang di langit yang luas.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua telapak tangannya kini tidak berhenti bergetar dengan kedua mata yang hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi layar putih di hadapannya. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan telapak tangannya. Ia juga menyadari jika napasnya tengah memburu.

Dan jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya, sehingga membuatnya tersentak karena terkejut, mungkin sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sembari memfokuskan diri pada sekelilingnya sebelum menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ketika kembali mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu apartemennya, dengan cepat ia berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi dingin yang biasa diperlihatkannya kepada orang-orang. Mengabaikan kedua tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan keringat, ia berjalan menuju asal suara ketukan; mengerutkan kening melihat wajah dari sosok yang dikenalinya tengah berdiri. Cengiran lebar terukir di wajah kecokelatan tersebut.

"Uzumaki." Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggeram pelan dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat gagang pintu. Pandangannya datar menatap laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Uzumaki tidak langsung menjawab. Pemilik iris safir itu menatapnya sekilas dengan bibir mengerucut sebelum merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket yang dikenakan. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki itu ketika sang Uzumaki lagi-lagi memamerkan cengiran konyol sembari menunjukkan dua lembar kertas persegi tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ne, ne, Sensei," Uzumaki berkata. Tangan laki-laki itu memegangi bagian depan pakaiannya; sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya saat ini. "Tsunade baachan memberimu hadiah atas penghargaan yang baru saja kau terima, Sensei! Aku jamin kau pasti menyukai hadiah yang diberikan Baachan-_ttebayo_~!"

* * *

"Kau dan Tsunade benar-benar sudah gila."

Sepasang oniks miliknya dengan jelas memperlihatkan sorot kesal dan marah yang ditujukannya kepada sang Uzumaki. Tapi yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya—atau mungkin pura-pura tidak sadar. Laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan itu hanya melayangkan cengiran lebar kepadanya sembari menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak setelah mereka turun dari bus yang ditumpangi selama dua jam lebih.

"Uzumaki," geramnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu. Namun Uzumaki malah semakin mempererat genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya dan mempercepat langkah. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki pirang tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal datang ke tempat ini, Teme!"

Oh, sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Beraninya laki-laki itu memprediksikan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Uzumaki tahu jika ia tidak akan menyesal datang ke tempat ia dibawa? Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukai apapun yang ditunjukkan Uzumaki kepadanya? Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan enam jam perjalanan dengan _Shinkansen_ dan dua jam berkendara dengan bus untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa percaya dirinya yang mengiyakan hadiah perjalanan wisata yang diberikan Tsunade seminggu yang lalu jika tahu berapa lama perjalanan yang harus dihabiskannya untuk datang ke sini. Lalu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Ah, tentu saja alasannya tidak lain karena laki-laki pirang yang saat ini menyeretnya menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Uzumaki yang tidak berhenti mengganggunya dengan menelepon dan mengiriminya _e-mail_ setiap satu jam sekali—bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun—membuatnya menerima hadiah dari Tsunade.

Awalnya ia hanya berniat untuk menerima tanpa pergi berlibur seperti yang diinginkan Tsunade. Hanya saja ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika si pirang akan datang ke apartemennya di pagi hari sambil mengatakan jika ia tidak cepat berkemas, mereka akan ketinggalan kereta. Dan pada akhirnya—setelah bosan mendengar suara si pirang—ia membiarkan Uzumaki menyeretnya ke stasiun kereta.

"Hei, lihat! Kita sudah sampai."

Ia mengerjap pelan dan memperhatikan punggung Uzumaki. Dari balik bahu laki-laki itu, ia bisa melihat akhir dari hutan yang mereka lewati. Dan ketika ia berdiri di ujung jalan setapak, kedua pupilnya melebar menyadari ke mana Uzumaki membawanya.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, _Sensei_!" seru Uzumaki dengan tangan terentang. Ekspresi wajah bangga jelas-jelas terlihat di wajah kecokelatan itu ketika Uzumaki membiarkannya melihat pemandangan asing yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Ia tidak pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Konoha—seperti yang dikatakan Uzumaki—adalah sebuah kota kecil yang dikelilingi tebing-tebing tinggi dengan warna hijau dari pepohonan besar mendominasi tempat itu. Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat lebih padat di bagian barat kota. Sementara di salah satu sisi lain tempat itu, kedua matanya mendapati sebuah danau yang berkilauan karena memantulkan sinar matahari senja. Ia harus mengakui jika tempat itu terlihat indah dan tenang; jauh dari keramaian kota besar semacam Tokyo. Kota kecil itu bahkan memiliki sebuah pantai dengan ombak besar.

"Ayo. Akan kuajak kau berkeliling."

Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun atas tawaran Uzumaki tapi kakinya tetap melangkah mengikuti laki-laki itu. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya saat berjalan melintasi rumah-rumah penduduk. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka secara otomatis menyapa si pirang dan menanyakan kabar laki-laki itu.

Dan senyuman seketika terukir di wajah Uzumaki. Laki-laki itu bahkan seperti mengenal sebagian besar penduduk kota.

Dengan cepat, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Kota ini adalah kampung halamanmu. Bukan begitu, Uzumaki?" tanyanya ketika mereka berjalan melewati gang kecil di antara dua rumah. Mendengar pertanyaannya, Uzumaki melirik dari balik bahu dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal di kota ini sebelum pindah ke Tokyo. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi," kata Uzumaki sembari mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang mulai malam sebelum kembali menyusuri sebuah jalan beraspal dan berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan pagar besi berwarna hitam. "Ah, kita sudah sampai, Sensei. Selamat datang di rumahku."

Kedua matanya kini teralih dari si pirang menuju rumah yang dimaksud. Dari tempatnya berdiri, rumah itu terlihat sederhana namun masih terawat. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala membuatnya berpikir jika tidak ada yang tinggal di rumah itu. Tapi ketika memasuki rumah, ia tidak menemukan rumah tersebut penuh dengan debu dan tanpa perabotan. Rumah itu terlihat seperti rutin dibersihkan. Perabotan diletakkan pada tempatnya.

"Aku tinggal sendirian jadi maaf jika hanya ada satu kamar di rumah ini. Kau bisa menggunakan kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa, kurasa."

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika Uzumaki menunjukkan kamar yang dimaksud untuknya. Kedua matanya hanya mengikuti gerakan si pirang ketika laki-laki itu mengambil selimut dan bantal dari sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan. Kembali, ia melihat Uzumaki melemparkan senyum ke arahnya sebelum mengatakan jika sebaiknya ia beristirahat. Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan terdengar olehnya ketika Uzumaki meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar itu.

Tapi setelah beberapa lama mencoba untuk tidur, kantuk tidak juga menyerangnya; membuatnya menyibakkan selimut dan beranjak dari kamar itu. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati si pirang tengah duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Sebuah televisi yang menyala menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu akan tetapi ia bisa melihat jika Uzumaki masih terjaga. Laki-laki itu bahkan terlihat sibuk menyantap ramen tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Uh, kau masih belum tidur, Sasuke?" Uzumaki berkata ketika menyadari dirinya yang berdiri di samping sofa. Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya melihat si pirang yang nampak menikmati ramen _instant_ sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping sosok tersebut. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dari sepasang iris safir itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Uzumaki menatapnya dalam diam sebelum mengerjap dan memfokuskan perhatian pada layar televisi. Hanya suara dari program _baseball_ yang terdengar di tempat itu. Baik dirinya dan Uzumaki tidak terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak keberatan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa berada di dekat si pirang tanpa mendengar racauan tidak jelas dari laki-laki itu.

Sejak sampai di sini, ia masih belum menemukan apa sebenarnya tujuan Tsunade menyuruhnya berlibur ke sebuah kota kecil yang ia yakini tidak memiliki hiburan seperti tempat wisata pada umumnya. Dan lagi, mengapa tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk berlibur? Selama bekerja dengan Tsunade, wanita itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk menghasilkan karya-karya yang bisa dijual dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Ini adalah kali pertama Tsunade berbaik hati kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sensei?"

Lewat sudut matanya, ia menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. Hanya raut wajah datar yang diperlihatkannya kepada Uzumaki. Sementara itu, si pirang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut sebelum laki-laki itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dan menggeleng. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Uzumaki menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Lagi pula, untuk apa Uzumaki peduli padanya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak bukanlah urusan laki-laki itu, bukan?

"Err, lupakan aku pernah bertanya," gumam si pirang nyaris dengan suara berbisik dan menguap lebar. Melihat hal itu membuatnya menghela napas; sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan laki-laki itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tidur, Sensei. Ada banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan besok pagi-_ttebayo_~!"

Geraman pelan darinya adalah reaksi pertama yang bisa diberikannya kepada sang Uzumaki sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya.

Selama satu setengah jam lebih, ia mencoba untuk tidur. Namun setiap kali mencoba, ia akan mendapati dirinya hanya menatap langit-langit gelap ruangan itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap terjaga. Seharusnya delapan jam perjalanan menuju kota kecil ini sudah mampu untuk membuatnya ingin menggelung diri dengan nyaman.

Ia baru saja berniat mencari udara segar sebelum telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat memejamkan mata setelah menyadari jika Uzumaki baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di tengah malam seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu; membuatnya hanya diam dan menunggu gerakan si pirang.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan merasakan sentuhan lembut pada salah satu sisi wajahnya.

* * *

Aroma kopi yang khas adalah yang pertama tercium olehnya ketika membuka matanya. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sungguh, sejak dulu ia memang tidak suka jika harus tidur di sofa. Bukan hanya tempat yang sempit sehingga membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk bergerak tapi juga karena ukuran sofa yang lebih pendek daripada tubuhnya.

Sembari meregangkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba untuk bangun. Kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia berjalan sambil meraba tembok rumahnya; mencoba mengingat posisi dapur di rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya mendapati Sasuke berada di dapurnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat berdiri di dekat jendela dapur dengan tubuh bersandar pada pinggiran meja; memegang cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap di tangan. Baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam membalut tubuh tinggi itu. Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah menatap sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia segera merasakan darah terkumpul di wajahnya ketika sepasang oniks Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau tidak punya apapun selain kopi dan ramen, Uzumaki."

Dengan gugup, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang ia ucapkan. Sepasang iris safirnya hanya menatap sosok itu sampai ketika melihat Sasuke memutar bosan kedua mata.

"Sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahu pengurus rumah ini bahwa kali ini aku membawa seseorang. Err, bagaimana jika kita sarapan di luar? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."

"Hn. Asalkan kau tidak membawaku ke restoran ramen, Dobe."

Ia mendecakkan lidah. Bibirnya mengerucut mendengar komentar Sasuke. Ia heran mengapa setiap orang yang dikenalnya selalu mengomentari makanan kesukaannya. Tidak ada salahnya menyukai ramen, bukan?

"Nah, kita hanya akan pergi ke restoran keluarga," katanya cepat. Ia mengibaskan tangan dan mengatakan akan pergi mengganti pakaian sebelum spergi. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun; terlihat menyibukkan diri menikmati kopi di pagi hari. Ia segera mengerang pelan setelah menyadari bahwa hari masih terlalu pagi. Ini masih jam delapan pagi! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan bangun sepagi ini?

Perlu setengah jam lebih baginya untuk bersiap sebelum berjalan ke dapur. Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat di sana. Hanya cangkir bekas kopi laki-laki itu terlihat sudah dicuci di samping wastafel. Setelah mencari ke sekeliling rumah, ia mendapati sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut tengah berdiri di samping kolam ikan; menatap beberapa ekor ikan koi yang berenang. Seperti menyadari keberadaannya, Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum berjalan melewatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah mengira penulis kesukaannya adalah orang yang dingin seperti ini.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengajak Sasuke ke kota ini. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan laki-laki itu. Ia mungkin memang baru mengenal Sasuke. Sebelum ini ia lebih banyak mengamati Sasuke sebagai laki-laki tanpa nama yang sering dilihatnya di kedai kopi. Selebihnya, ia tidak mengenal baik pribadi sosok itu.

Tapi ia tahu memang ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Sejak ia mendatangi tempat tinggal Sasuke—yang dikenalnya sebagai Shisui—dan melihat luka memar di wajah pucat itu, ia merasa ada yang salah. Dan ketika menyunting karya terbaru Sasuke, hal itu semakin membuatnya yakin.

Tidak seperti tulisan-tulisan Sasuke yang pernah dibacanya, buku terbaru laki-laki itu sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia mendapatkan kesan berbeda setelah membaca buku terbaru Sasuke; seolah-olah bukan Sasuke-lah yang membuat buku itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali gaya penulisan Sasuke sekarang. Sebagai pengemar berat sosok 'Shisui', ia dengan cepat menyadari hal itu.

Hanya saja, walau gaya penulisan Sasuke berbeda dengan biasanya, karya laki-laki itu tetap mendapat penghargaan. Ia segera berpikir bahwa mungkin Sasuke tengah mencoba gaya penulisan baru sehingga tidak mengatakan apapun kepada laki-laki itu.

Namun pemikiran 'ada sesuatu yang salah' kembali mengusik pikirannya setelah beberapa kali mengunjungi Sasuke. Tidak perlu orang yang jenius untuk bisa melihat ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Berulang kali ia melihat gerak tubuh Sasuke yang aneh. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya. Berkali-kali pula Sasuke terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan saat menceritakan hal itu pada Tsunade, wanita itu segera menyarankannya untuk mengajak Sasuke berlibur.

Konoha adalah pilihan pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia yang menyadari jika Sasuke menyukai tempat yang tenang mungkin akan menyukai Konoha. Kota ini terbilang kecil untuk ukuran sebuah kota. Penduduknya pun lebih sedikit. Lagi pula, ada banyak tempat menarik yang bisa digunakan untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Mereka tiba di sebuah restoran keluarga tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Saat tiba, restoran itu masih sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah mencoba menikmati sarapan di tempat itu. Ada juga beberapa anak sekolah yang berkumpul di depan pintu restoran. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mendengus bosan setelah mendengar beberapa anak perempuan itu membicarakan sosok yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil terkikik pelan. Mereka bahkan dengan terang-terangan mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke walau laki-laki itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Sasuke dan dirinya menikmati sarapan dalam diam. Berkali-kali ia ingin memecahkan kesunyian yang terasa tidak nyaman itu namun selalu urung setiap kali melihat Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan keberadannya. Laki-laki itu nampak sibuk menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dan omelet sementara kedua oniks itu menatap sesuatu di luar restoran.

Dan pada akhirnya, tidak suka dengan ketenangan ini, membuatnya meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja dengan keras; membuat Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam.

"_Damn, Teme,_" desisnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu, huh? Apa kau tidak bosan memperlihatkan aura suram dan dingin seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau sekali-kali mencoba untuk menjadi orang pertama yang memulai pembicaraan? Ayolah, katakan sesuatu dan jangan hanya diam saja seperti itu. Kita di sini untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang, kau tahu. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan?"

"Hn. Tutup saja mulutmu dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang. Itu sangat membantu, Dobe."

Ia melayangkan cibiran kepada laki-laki yang duduk di seberang mejanya. "Maaf, tapi hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan." Tiba-tiba saja cengiran lebar terukir di wajahnya. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke, ia meraih pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu dan menyeret sosok tersebut keluar restoran. Tidak lupa membayar pesanan mereka. "Ayo, aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang supaya kau tidak lagi memperlihatkan aura suram dan menyedihkan itu."

Ia menyeret sosok itu menuju sebuah danau sebelum mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan rumput hijau. Pandangannya mengarah ke permukaan danau yang memantulkan sinar matahari yang cerah sehingga nampak seperti air berkilau. Hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajah membuatnya segera memejamkan kedua mata.

Ia merindukan tempat ini. Ia merindukan langit yang selalu tampak biru di atas kota. Ia merindukan udara dan aroma rumput danau yang khas dari Konoha. Dibandingkan dengan Tokyo, ia jauh lebih suka tinggal di kota kecil dengan udaranya yang sejuk dan suasana yang tenang. Tokyo terlalu berisik dengan penduduk dan kendaraan bermotornya. Jika saja menjadi editor dari penulis-penulis terkenal bukanlah impiannya, ia pasti lebih memilih tetap tinggal di Konoha. Mungkin bertani dan berkebun adalah pilihan pertama untuk pekerjaannya.

"Ini tempat yang paling kusukai di Konoha," ujarnya pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia tidak tahu apakah saat ini Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya atau tidak. "Dari sini kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kautemukan di tempat lain. Angin yang berhembus di tempat ini membuatmu seperti seekor burung yang bisa terbang bebas di atas langit. Kau bahkan tidak akan menyadari berapa lama kau berada di tempat ini."

"Kau berlebihan, Uzumaki."

Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimaksukkan ke saku celana; tidak terlihat peduli dengan sekeliling.

"Ini hanya danau biasa di sebuah kota kecil entah di mana," kata Sasuke lagi sembari membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Namun sebelum laki-laki itu pergi lebih jauh, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menahan lengan Sasuke. Sorot matanya mengeras menatap wajah pasif itu.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan, Teme?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika penulis yang kukagumi adalah orang yang menyebalkan dan dingin sepertimu."

Ia tidak menyangka seringai di wajah pucat itu adalah reaksi yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Dan kau seharusnya tidak menarik kesimpulan terlebih dahulu, Uzumaki." Nada dingin terdengar jelas dari sosok itu. "Aku bukanlah sosok mungkin kaupikirkan. Aku bukan laki-laki yang akan bersikap sopan apalagi mencoba bersikap baik. Mungkin kau terlalu terlalu mengagungkan sosok 'Shisui' dengan berpikir bahwa dia adalah penulis hebat dan baik. Ah, jangan-jangan kau memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan pada sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah kautemui sebelumnya, huh? Atau kau malah mempunyai fantasi berlebihan terhadap 'Shisui'?"

Kedua pupilnya seketika itu melebar; tanpa sadar mencengkeram semakin erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Amarah segera terkumpul di perutnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengatakan seolah-olah ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada 'Shisui'—kepada Sasuke? Demi apapun juga! Ia tidak pernah mempunyai fantasi berlebihan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, Uzumaki? Apa—"

Ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Tangannya yang bebas sudah terlebih dahulu terkepal sementara tangannya yang lain menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya. Dan saat itu juga, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke rahang pemilik oniks tersebut. Kedua iris safirnya berkilat marah; tidak peduli tubuh Sasuke terhuyung dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Tarik kata-katamu kembali, Teme!" ia meraung sembari berjalan cepat mendekati sosok itu. Ia mencengkeram bagian depan pakaian Sasuke dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kembali jika laki-laki itu tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan akan mendapat balasan dari laki-laki itu. Rahangnya terkena tinju dari Sasuke sebelum ia sempat menghindar. "_Damn it!_"

"Anggap itu balasan dari pukulanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "Dan asal kau tahu, Uzumaki, aku bukanlah orang yang suka menarik kata-kataku kembali."

Ia melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya pada sosok itu. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, Sasuke sudah terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang terlukis di matamu, Uzumaki. Setiap gerakan dan setiap tatapan yang kauberikan sudah cukup bagiku untuk menarik kesimpulan. Kau menyukaiku, bukan? Atau setidaknya, kau menyukai sosok Shisui yang ada pada diriku."

Saat itu, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Apa ia tidak salah mendengar? Omong-kosong apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Ia menyukai Shisui—Sasuke?

Lelucon macam apa ini!?

**To be continued**

* * *

Saya benar-benar lupa jika menjanjikan update tanggal 15 kemarin. Maaf sekali. Tugas kuliah benar-benar menyita waktu. Terima kasih banyak atas semua review yang sudah diberikan dan maaf tidak sempat membalas. Saat selesai mengetik (dan update), sudah hampir tengah malam dan saya perlu tidur, orz. Sementara saya mengistirahatkan mata, masih seperti biasa. Review, kritik atau saran masih saya tunggu ;)


End file.
